Drabbles
by Mizuki Kuro-chan
Summary: just some drabbles i had in my head for a while, and wanted to try. let me know if you want any more done!
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, I've read a lot of these, and I decided that I wanted to try one of my own for Death Note

Hehe, I've read a lot of these, and I decided that I wanted to try one of my own for Death Note. I really hope you all enjoy! I might even do one for DGM, if I get enough energy to.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own d. gray-man, and I don't own Death Note. I'm on a loosing streak here.

**Apples **

L never questioned why Light requests so many apples, and he never sees the boy eat them. If he had seen, Light was certain L would be in for a surprise.

**Window**

L liked to scribble out the pictures Light had doodled on the window to see the irritated face Light always made when he did.

**Flowers**

L was a little surprised when Misa brought flowers for Light, seeing as how he himself couldn't go out to get them, and Light hastily backed away, protesting that he was allergic. L noticed that he didn't sneeze once.

**Bear**

Light thought it was cute when L would make himself a cave out of the blankets, and burrow into them like a bear.

**Snow**

Light loved it when it snowed. That was one of the only times he could persuade L to go outside, where they would proceed to have a snowball fight.

**Squeal**

Light covers his ears when Misa squeals, but doesn't bother to when L squeals over a new kind of cake.

**Blanket**

L doesn't like it when Light steals all the blankets, so he cuddles with him to make up for the lost warmth.

**Milk**

L makes the funniest faces when Light offers him milk. He learned the hard way to never force L to drink it.

**Store**

L doesn't like the crowded stores, but he'll suffer it for Light. Especially if Light buys him sweets.

**Computer**

L wonders what his life would be like without computers. Chaos, he supposed. But when he looks over at Lights face, glowing in the dark from the light on the screen, he's glad it lets him sneak glances at the boy.

**Black**

Light ponders on the fact that the dark black rings around L's eyes make him look a little like a panda. But then he thinks that it looks a little more like a koala.

**Sleep**

L likes to watch Light sleep. It's the only time he can stare without it being obvious to everyone.

**Stapler**

Sometimes Light wishes he had a stapler to staple L's mouth closed when he goes on and on about all the different kinds of sweets he thinks Light should try. He had a feeling that tape wasn't going to be good enough.

**Tattoo**

Light wonders if L has a tattoo, but then dismissed the crazy thought, blaming it on lack of sleep.

**Time**

Light wonders what L does in his spare time, while he's sleeping. He's never noticed L staring at him.

**Birthday**

L wanted to do something special for Light's birthday. So he refrained form fighting with him for the whole day.

**Bruises**

L knows where each and every bruise is on Light's body, and tries not to hit him in the same place when they fight. Sometimes, it just can't be helped. Especially when he gave the boy a black eye, and now he has only one ring of black around his eye.

**Camera**

Light wishes that he had a camera to capture the looks on everyone's face as L leans over and gives him a hug, and he doesn't fight it.

**Tired**

Sometimes, Light wonders if L ever gets tired. When the older boy falls into the bed and lies there, he wonders if L ever gets any sleep at all.

**Thrash**

L was not a happy person in the mornings. To wake up to Light's desperate thrashings in the night didn't help his mood at all. Until he realized that he could cuddle with him to calm him down. L was a slightly happier person in the mornings.

That's all for now, but let me know if you want me to do any more, mkay? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

hey all! Well, it's been a while since I updated anything on here...oops... but i'm slowly starting to get back into my stories. I had so many chapters and such planned out for everything, but I lost it all, and lost the will to work on anything. But i'm back, and hopefully I can beat the block! Also, instead of sentences only, it's going to be a little longer this time! :) Thanks to iwasnotawitness

for the first review, and i'm glad you enjoyed.

This chapter is all for you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own death note. I'm just borrowing the characters and making them dance on strings for me.

Onwards!

**PRIDE**

L watched the monitor screen showing a clearly calm Light muttering about pride. Quiet, and then- panic. Light wanted out of the cell, and L wondered how long he could hold out against the pleading chocolate eyes haunting him for their release.

**JUICE**

Stumbling into the kitchen of their shared accommodations, L pulled open the fridge, and a slow look of horror dawned on his face when he realized that Light had not made or gotten any new juice after he had drank the last of it the day before. So THIS was the payback Light was talking about for the snide comment L made last week.

**FALL**

Light wondered how long L was going to totter on the pile of books on the chair before he fell. Distress flashed on his face as L didn't reach the cake, but had managed to lose his balance quite spectacularly. landing on his bottom, the cake flipped off the shelf and fell on the black haired boy's head.

**SOCKS**

Light wondered why L's socks were in his laundry, but thinking nothing of it, folded them neatly in pairs, and brought them to L's room. He was out at the moment, but instead of leaving the socks out, Light pulled open the sock drawer and squeaked in shock as multiple LOOSE socks spilled over the edge. It was to a grumbling Light that L came home to, sitting in his room and folding his socks into nice neat pairs.

**STAR**

L wondered why the stars never shined as brightly in the night sky as they did in Light's eyes when he was determined to get something done.

**LOUD**

Light thought L could be very VERY loud when he did not get the amount of cake he wanted. In fact, he was willing to bet they could replace a fog horn with the noisily protesting boy, and he would warn ships off the rocks better.

6 more for now, and an update again later!


End file.
